The True Riddle
by Sypheran
Summary: Harry and Tom Riddle are extremely similar but just how similar?...
1. Chapter 1

Currently, nothing of this is mine, but the story. Enjoy anyway :-)

PG13: Brief Language, Blood, Sexual themes, ect.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The True Riddle

-Chapter One : Remembering-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**:Hogwarts School, 8:30pm Monday: **

Albus Dumbledore had just shown Harry Potter  
his memory of himself and Tom Riddle long ago when Tom  
was just 11 years old and living at Mrs. Cole's Orphanage...

The memory started Dumbledore remembering his and Tom's  
past, which is where our story truly begins...

**:Mrs. Cole's Orphanage, The past...:**

Dumbledore was at the Door of Tom's room, "Good-bye,  
Tom. I shall see you at Hogwarts.", said Dumbledore, as he was  
about to leave.

"Thank you!", yelled Tom after Dumbledore.

Dumbledore seemed surprised and asked, "For what  
Tom?"

"F-For the Gold, sir...", spoke Tom cautiously.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, in which he then took  
his leave from the door, letting the boy Tom to ponder  
all that had just happened.

**:Mrs. Coles Orphanage, Leaving:**

Dumbledore walked to the front door to be caught up with  
Mrs Cole.

"So... he'll be... he'll be going to the school with you then?",  
inquired Mrs. Cole.

Dumbledore smiled and shook his head, for a moment Mrs.  
Cole looked heart-broken.

"Do not worry." said Dumbledore. "He will most certainly be  
going to Hogwarts, he just will not be going with me."

Mrs. Cole suddenly appeared over come with joy.

"Thank you sir, and when shall he be going then?",  
she asked.

Dumbledore appeared to be thinking of what to answer until  
finally he said, "Tom wishes to come himself without my help,  
so I shall abide by his wishes and allow him to come on his  
own." then at that note Dumbledore left.

**:In London, Walking down the street:**

_"So... do you believe him the one?"_, suddenly asked a  
mysterious voice from Dumbedores mind as he walked down  
the streets of London.

Dumbledore chuckles until answering the voice, "I do not know,  
we shall see won't we? He does seem capable enough though,  
doesn't he?"

_"I don't think it's him, how can it be?"_, spoke the mysterious  
voice again. _"How could that boy be the One?_

Dumbledore sighed until saying, "Well, if he is then I do hope..."

The Mysterious Voice cuts in, "Oh you hope too much! _If you  
don't want it happening then don't let it!"_

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, I assume that I will have to just 'not  
let it'. Good-Bye...

Dumbledore had appeared to be about to speak the voices name  
when the voice disappeared, and Dumbledore was left to continue  
strolling down the street that he found interesting for it's name,  
"Yummygum Street".

**:Mrs. Coles Orphanage, Later that evening:**

Tom had just finished packing his stuff even though it was clearly  
not even close to time for his trip to Hogwarts. Tom looked at his  
work with a grin

"There, that should do it." said Tom, again looking over his work.

Then Tom saw it, the very thing that Dumbledore had found in  
Tom's dresser without even looking into it. Tom picked up the box  
and pondered what to do with it.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to return this stuff to the others...",  
said Tom as he had already began calling Dumbledore as a  
professor.

"Should I return the stuff?...", Tom asked himself. "It's not like  
Professor Dumbledore is here to make sure I do it...".

Tom pondered what to do with the box until finally, he emptied it's  
contents, gathered them up, and began to go from one students door  
to the other anonymously depositing an item from the lot he had until  
there was but one item left, a small egg one of the other boys had  
found one day while they were on a trip. Tom studied the egg for a  
moment, as he stood at the door of it's original owner, and then clutching  
the egg in his hand he ran back to his room.

"I don't Fucking care what Professor Dumbledore say's, the rest of  
that shit was nothing! But this one... I'm not fucking giving this one  
back!... It came to me, even if Steven found it, it was meant for me!"  
screamed Tom, in which he then bundled it in clothes and placed it within  
his trunk.

Tom then reached over and grabed both the envelope and bag of gold  
Dumbledore had given him earlier.

"Well, I guess it's time to go buy my new school supplies. I wonder  
what Diagon Alley is like?", pondered Tom as he got up, crossed the  
room, and exited.


	2. Chapter 2

Currently, nothing of this is mine, but the story. Enjoy anyway :-)

PG13: Brief Language, Blood, Sexual themes, ect.

* * *

The True Riddle

-Chapter Two : Wands-

* * *

**:Leaky Cauldron, dirty old pub:**

Tom had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, as Dumbledore had  
described. Tom was now was feeling quite out of place. The  
Leaky Cauldron was not the cleanest of places, and it's  
assortment of guests were not the fairest of folk. Yet Tom stood  
his ground, he had finally found out a purpose for himself and  
wasn't going to give it up because of a single location.

"Where is the opening to Diagon Alley?", Tom asked the  
Bartender.

"What ye be talkin' aboot? This no place for a laddie like you,  
now shove off and get out!", said the Bartender.

Tom didn't like this man's attitude towards him, Tom didn't like  
those that thought themselves better than him...

"Where is Diagon Alley.", Tom said defiantly.

The Bartender nodded to someone behind Tom. Suddenly Tom  
was pulled into the air and was being "escorted" outside the  
Bar.

"Put me Down!", Tom screamed.

Tom felt an increase in heat and The Man that had been carrying  
Tom let out a horrible scream, Tom dropped back to the floor.  
Tom immediately spun around and saw that the man that had  
been carrying him had burst into flames. It was like nothing Tom  
had ever seen before, all the patrons of the bar had jumped to  
their feet. Before Tom had realized what had happened, the  
patrons of the Bar ha erupted out into a wizard bar fight. Each  
and every one wielding wands, spinning in circles firing off spells  
every which way.

Taking advantage of the Chaos, Tom ran to the back door where  
he saw a few other patrons run.

Upon exiting out the back, Tom was delighted to see a brick wall  
passage leading to a alley.

"Ah, Diagon Alley, there you are."

Tom stepped through the brick wall passage, and entered the  
alleyway. He watched as people of all sorts walked to and fro, in  
one door and out another. A few people ran by Tom, yelling  
about the fight that was going on within the Leaky Cauldron.

**:Diagon Alley, through the brick wall:**

In the distance was a tall and robust building with what looked,  
to Tom, to be little monsters running around it. Tom wandered  
about the alley, looking from here to there, not quite sure where  
to go. His first intended location, however, was now right in front  
of him.

Tom looked at the sign above, it read 'Ollivanders: Makers of  
Fine Wands since 382 B.C.". Without a second thought Tom  
entered the tiny shop.

**:Ollivanders Wand Shop, wand makers since 382 B.C.:**

"One moment, one moment!", a voice called from behind the  
shelves.

Tom waited, looking at the assortment of wands around the  
shop. Boxes were neatly stacked on each shelf, like the stacks of  
shoe-boxes the ladies of the orphanage would recieve on charity  
days.

"Well hello there, are you coming for your first wand?", a lady  
had come from around the shelves and was now looking down  
at Tom with a thin smile.

"Yes ma'am, I am to be attending...", Tom began.

"Hogwarts, yes I know, all the new years come here to receive  
their first wand", the lady said with a sweet voice.

"There must not be that many at Hogwarts then, there are so  
few wands", Tom said while looking at the few hundred or so  
wands.

"Oh, don't always believe what you see around here", the lady  
then pulled out a wand and with a wave Tom looked on in awe as the  
shelves of wands began to increase in size.

"Now then, lets find your wand...", spoke the lady as she began  
pulling several different boxes of wands from the shelves.

"Here, try these", the lady said as she handed a dozen of wands  
to Tom. Tom took one of the wands out of the box and held it in  
his hand, "What.. What am I to do with it Ma'am?", Tom asked  
the lady perplexed.

"Oh, you're funny, you wave it of course. And stop calling me  
Ma'am. My name is Lyra Ollivander and I'm only 16", she said  
with a 'matter-of-fact tone.

With that Tom looked at the wand, and waved it in the direction  
of Lyra, to Tom's surprise, and Lyra's, her blouse began to  
shrink.

"What do you think your doing!?!?", she said; and with a wave of her  
wand, her blouse returned to normal, just before becoming small  
enough to reveal her bosoms to the young Thomas.

"I apologize, Ma'am... I mean, Miss Ollivander", spoke Tom,  
shakingly reaching for another wand. Lyra took a heavy  
breath; "Oh, it's alright; and Lyra will do just fine", She said.

Tom took the next wand, and waved it, this time towards the  
wall. Spontaneously the wall fractured into several tiny cracks all  
erupting from it's center.

"Well not that one", Lyra said, handing Tom another wand.

Tom continued testing wands for what seemed like days, each  
one having some adverse effect to his using of it. Until, there  
were but two boxes on the shelf left.

"I wonder...", Lyra inquired to herself.

"Wonder what?", Tom asked confused and feeling as if it could  
be possible for a wizard never to find a wand suitable for  
themself.

"Well, I wonder if one of these two could be your wand. You see,  
these wands are quite special. They are the only wands in this  
shop that were made NOT to be sold...", spoke Lyra,

"My father made these wands himself, to the best of his  
capabilities. Far surpassing the quality of any of his previous  
wands. Made from Yew and the tail feather of a Phoenix. These  
were the wands he made to signify his retirment...", she went on.

"But...", Tom didn't know what to say, he looked as if someone  
had unlocked the door to a chamber of secrets, only for them  
to slam the door shut before he could get in.

Lyra bit her bottom lip and thought for a moment. After a minute  
she final gave a sigh and looked Tom in the eyes.

"All right, try it out", she said handing one of the wands to Tom.

Tom grasped the handle of the wand tightly, he raised the wand  
towards the destroyed wall, took a hearty breath, and, putting  
all his will and thought into the wand, waved it towards the wall.

Tom felt an energy flow from himself and into the wand. He  
looked on as the broken wall began to piece itself back together.  
It was as if Tom was watching a movie in reverse, it was  
incredible, powerful, and now... it was his.


	3. Chapter 3

Currently, nothing of this is mine, but the story. Enjoy anyway :-)

PG13: Brief Language, Blood, Sexual themes, ect.

* * *

The True Riddle

-Chapter Three : New Friends-

* * *

**:Ollivanders Wand Shop, wand makers since 382 B.C.:**

"Well, it looks like you found your wand", she looked at Tom  
with a smile.

"What about your dad?", Tom asked.

"He's already retired, And I think he'd be happy that his greatest  
piece of work has been given to someone that will put it to good  
use", and again she gave Tom that smile of hers.

Tom thanked her for the wand and helped her place the other  
wands back on the shelf before heading toward the door to leave.

"Oh, before you go could you tell me your name?", Lyra asked.

Tom stopped and turned around, "It's Thomas", he said, "Thomas Riddle".

"I'll see you around, till next time Thomas", and with that Lyra returned  
to the back of the shop and Thomas went back to the marvels of  
Diagon Alley.

**:Diagon Alley:**

Tom walked out of Ollivanders with his newly acquired Yew & Phoenix  
feather Wand. He was now one step closer to Hogwarts, a home  
he was truly destined for. As Tom walked on, he noticed the shops  
he went by.

One shop was filled with assortments of animals next to what looked  
to be a broom store. He noted a book store, a store the lined it's windows  
with assortments of trinkets, and still in the distance was that towering  
building with it's strange creatures.

"Lookout!" a voice yelled

Tom turned just in time to get out of the way of a run-away broomstick  
that managed to imbed itself in the brick wall behind Tom. 'Cleansweep  
One' the broom read. A boy runs over to Tom and the broom.

"Sorry about that, first time I've..."

"You could have killed me.", Tom interjected calmly while noting the  
other boys appearance.

The boy's clothes were quite fine tailored, his skin as white as milk,  
and a haircut that furthur expressed the boy's wealth. Even the broom  
that the boy had apparantly been playing with looked to be of a cost  
that Tom wouldn't even try to fathom.

"Excuse me, but what is your name boy?" the other boy asked, apparently  
annoyed at being interupted.

"Tom, and yours?", Tom says to the boy.

"Me?... Lestrange", the Lestrange boy said.

"Lestrange?", Tom said quizzically.

"Yeah; Lestrange, Lester Lestrange. Have a problem with it?", the Lestrange  
boy barked.

"Lester.. Lestrange...", Tom couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the name.  
Tom quickly composed himself, "No, no problem at all, just sounds a little...  
'strange'...", Tom finished.

The boy stared at Tom for a moment, until finally, "Yeah, it is pretty strange,  
parents say that it's an old name", Lester said before holding out his hand  
to shake.

Tom took hold of the boys hand in a shake, "Friends just call me L", Lester  
added.

After conversing for a short period Tom began to depart, "It's nice meeting  
you, but I have to continue getting supplies for Hogwarts".

"Your going to Hogwarts? Me too, this'll be my first year; you?, L asked.

"Yeah, my first year", answered Tom.

"Were is next on your list? I'm headed to get my cauldron now", said L.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure what to get next. All I've gotten so far  
is my Wand", expressed Tom.

"Only your wand?!?!", Lester exclaimed. "Come with me, were going  
to get you supplies", L grabbed Tom by the Arm and raced off down  
Diagon Alley.

Finally stopping before a side alley Tom looked at the sign above, "Knockturn  
Alley", it read.


End file.
